When there is more reason than I am to decency ?
by Chimamire no neko
Summary: je te dis ce que je veux bien te dire, je te montre seulement ce que je veut bien te montrer, mais tu prétends me connaître, alors dit moi qui suis je . (SaruhikoXMisaki) Yaoi.


_Titre:_**When there is more reason than I am to decency ?**

_Disclaimer__:ces personnages et l'anime son l'oeuvre de GoRa et aux studios GoHands tout ceux ci ne m'appartienent pas mis a part l'histoire, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages (a ma grande déception, j'aurais prefere que Fushimi m'appartiène -")._

_Rating:K+ (je pense)._

_Pairing:SaruhikoXMisaki._

_Genre:Angst, romance ... (je pense je ne suis absolument pas sur ... Alors si je me trompe n'hésité pas a me le dire.)_

_Note personnelle de l'auteur: Bon bha ces la première fois que je fais une fic sur K Project alors je ne sais absolument pas si cela va plaire, je l'espère, bref donc je ne suis absolument pas du tout bonne en orthographe alors ne me blamé pas si il y en a , je n'ais aucun correcteur ni correctrice . Je suis ouverte a toute critique bonne ou mauvais, alors voilà je vous souhaite bonne lecture en espèrant que sa vous plaise et a bientôt._

**1 chapitre :**

**Pov Saruhiko.**

Je suis parti , j'ai tout laissé derrière moi, ma vie, mon passé et même mon future, j'ai tout laissé, tout abandonné pour ce seul but. J'ai fui comme un lâche face à cette vérité trop douloureuse pour moi , je sais ... Je sais , je savais que ce jour-là en faisant cette erreur je perdrais tous ceux à quoi je tenais je le savais pourtant indéniablement je ne pouvais que m'y soumettre . Peut-être que si j'avais su ce jour-là et que j'avais était moins faible, peut-être aurais je pris une tout autre initiative évitant les incidents qui n'allaient pas tarder à suivre par la suite a cause de cette faiblesse... Mais ces trop tard, tout est trop tard à présent il ne me reste plus qu'à regretter , regretter ce passé que j'ai tant voulu fuir , et ce futur que j'ai moi-même brisé. Je l'ai faits me détester si fort que même en lui disant la vérité ce n'est pas sûr qu'il veuille bien me pardonner ce même impossible. Alors je préfère autant m'engluer encore plus dans cette grotesque mascarade jusqu'à ne plus savoir qui suis-je et ce que je pense plutôt que de rester sans rien faire attendant un quelconque miracle mais ces bien connue les miracles n'arrivent jamais seul , il faut savoir les provoqués .

Mais malgrè tout je sais, je sais très bien que je fuis, je fuis encore, encore une fois , une toute dernière fois s'est devenu comme une seconde nature pour moi , une partie dont je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser ... Mais je n'arrive pas très bien à expliquer le fait que même a cette distance , éloigner de lui je n'arrive pas à l'oublier encore moins à le haïr ... J'en suis même venue à penser que s'il n'y avait pas de place pour moi où un quelconque sentiment pour moi en lui et bien il suffisait de le faire me haïr si fort qu'il n'arrivera plus cas pensé a moi, à moi et rien d'autre , Juste à moi seul . Je pensais autrefois que cela me suffirait, que je m'en contenterais mais ces très vite devenue une obsession insoutenable pour moi je n'arrivais plus à me satisfaire uniquement que de sa, j'en voulais plus , tellement plus . Je voulais le sentir sous moi sa peau collée à moi, à mon corps ces mains tièdes remonter lentement sous mon tee-shirt le voir me supplier d'aller plus loin de continuer cette douce torture, le voir se tordre de plaisir, gémir mon nom le hurler encore et encore comme une douce litanie qu'il aurait continuée à gémir sans cesser ... Oui j'en voulais plus , tellement plus que j'arrivais même à m'en détruire jour et nuit ... Tout est faux, tellement faux là-dedans je me mens à moi-même depuis toujours .

#_#

**Pov Misaki.**

Que me peut il bien me rester a présent que Mikoto est mort ? Que me reste il ? Rien , rien je n'est plus rien . Ils ont presque tous partient me laissant seul, seul sans personne a mes côtés je savais , je savais qu'un jour cela arriverais mais je ne pensais pas qu'il arriverais si vite non je ne le pensais vraisemblablement pas si j'aurais su ... Pourquoi , pourquoi sont ils tous partient ou presque ? Ils ont seulement prétexté l'excuse ridicule de la mort de Mikoto-san et son partient ... Il ne reste plus que Anna , moi et Kusanagi ... Le bar ou l'ont avaient prit tous l'habitude de ce réunir ai soudain devenue vide , vide sans personne sans éclats de voix ... Seul encore une fois je ressens cette même douleur insuportable qui m'avais presque fait sombré cette fois là , cette douleur insuportable de perdre des gens aux quelles tu tenais , cette douleur d'être et de ce sentir seul ce vide qui ne fait que s'accroître en fonction des journées qui passent, sa ne cesse pas et ne cessera certainement pas ... Tout sa est tellement risible en y repensant je ne suis qu'un idiot ...

_"Oy, Yata !" celui ci sursauta a l'entente de son nom , avais relevé la tête pour voir son interlocuteur et répondit d'une voix morne:

_"Hn ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? "

_"Je pense que tu devrais te reposer ... Tu a l'air fatiguer , si sa continue tu vas certainement tomber malade ..."

Le jeune homme l'avais seulement regardé de ce même regard qu'il avais pris depuis la mort de Mikoto , ce regard blasé , vide, las tellement las ... Kusanagi avais cependant surenchéris :

_"Tu devrais aller le voir ... "Les yeux de Yata s'était légèrement voilés, une émotion entre la surprise et le trouble c'était installé chez lui et avais simplement demandé de façon plutôt surprise:

_"Hein ? Voir qui ? Il n'y a personne a aller voir ..." Anna avais aussitôt répliqué a la place du jeune barman:

_"Fushimi, tu devrais aller le voir , sa te changerais les idées ... Maintenant que Mikoto-san n'est plus là il n'y a aucune raison qui t'en empècherais" dit elle avec hésitation .

_"QUOI ? Comment voudrais tu que j'aille le voir ? Après ce qu'il a osé me fa..."

Ce rendant compte de son erreur il ce reprit assez vite cependant Anna et Kusanagi l'avais très bien entendue mais fit mine de rien le laissant ce rattraper du mieux qu'il pouvait.

"Après ce qu'ils nous a fait ?" rectifia t-il .

Kusanagi afficha un large sourire et dit d'une voix enthoutiaste :

_''Pourquoi ne lui demenderais tu pas la raison de ce brusque revirement ? "

_"Ces pourtant évident, la puissance, ce mec n'est attiré que par la puissance ." Anna pouffa et demenda de sa voix enfantine :

_''En ais tu sur au moins ? Ne t'est tu jamais demender pourquoi Mikoto ne lui en voulais pas un minimum ? "

A cette phrase il c'était soudain stopper , ces vraies pourquoi ? Pourquoi Mikoto-san ne lui en avais t-il pas voulu ? En y repensant c'était plutôt étrange ...

Mais pour l'instand tout ce qu'il savait etait que si Saruhiko voulait revenir il le ferais il n'avait pas besoin qu'il vienne le chercher ...

#_#

**Pov Saruhiko**

Je déambulais dans cette ville, encore et toujours, ces ruelles sombre qu'il m'arrivais parfois de prendre au détour d'un carrefour, je vagabondais encore incertain, je cherchais ... Non je ne cherchais pas , que pourrais je bien chercher ? Tout ce que je savais pour le moment c'était que je marchais déjà depuis 3 heures cherchant un but, une raison a mon éxistence qui n'en avais déjà plus. Je m'avançais tel un zombie, le regard vide, éteint plus rien avais d'importance a présent pour moi. J'étais seul, encore seul... Soudain je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'avais relevé le regard pour voir ce bar, ce bar où il y a autant de souvenir, j'étais nostalgique ... Nostalgique de ce passé que je voulais oublié mais qui ne céssais jamais de me harceler jour et nuit sans relâche me détruisant du mieux qu'il pouvait . J'hésitais entre y entrer ou repartir, instinctivement je m'étais rapproché de cette endroit me positionant devant la porte, portant ma main a la poignée , mais incapable de me résoudre a la tourner et l'ouvrir ayant peur ... Peur encore ce sentiment incontrolable qui continuait de me tourmenter je ne pu qu'enlever , enlever cette main m'éloignant de ce lieu . Mais je n'avais pas fait assez attention, attention a lui , il était là avachi sur un mur une clope a la bouche me regardant attendrit, il finit par jeter sa clope au sol et s'avançer vers moi .. Sans que je ne m'en appercoive, il m'avait interpellé :

_"Oy Fushimi !" Je sursauta aussitôt a l'interpelation de mon nom, et répliqua:

_"Kusanagi ?"

_"C'est moi même mais dit moi qu'est ce qui t'amène içi ?" demenda t-il de manière légèrement sarcastique , trop même au goût de Fushimi pour ce dire que c'était naturel de la part du jeune homme ... Il répondit tout de même peu enchanté:

_"Si je suis là, ce n'est que par simple hasard, et rien d'autre ."

_"En est tu sur ?"

_" ...''

_"Tu sais maintenant que Mikoto-san n'est plus, j'ai l'impréssion que Yata a commencé peu a peu a sombrer, se laissant entrainer dans les limbes des ténèbres ne pouvant y échapper, il sait simplement laisser tomber, personne a ses côtés pour l'aider a se relever n'ayant aucune raison particulière a se battre il sait simplement laisser couler..."

Fushimi ne savait pas quoi dire, que pouvait-il dire a cela ? Il n'y avait rien a dire, pourquoi lui disait-il tout sa ? Pourquoi ?

_"Pourquoi me dit tu sa ? Sa n'as absolument rien a voir avec moi et sa n'as aucune importance il peut bien mourir que sa ne me ferait rien !"

il l'avait hurler avec tellement de désèspoir et de colère envers lui même que sa phrase avais perdu tout son sens et sa Kusanagi l'avais bien compris alors il poursuivit .

_"Haha, Fushimi tu éssaie en vain de me faire croire que cela ne te touche pas, je sais, je sais pourquoi Mikoto ne t'en as pas voulu pourquoi il t'as pardonné ta ''trahison'' malgrès tout .."

Il avait relevé la tête surpris, les yeux écarquillés. Impossible comment sa il savait ? C'était simplement impossible, Mikoto ne lui avait rien dit ... Il lui avait promis alors comment savait il ?

_"Comment je sais ? Ces cette question que tu te demende ? Ces simple, très simple Anna la deviné et me l'as dit , ne t'inquiète pas elle ne l'as dit cas moi car j'avais de légers doutes concernant ton départ donc elle ma simplement dit ce qu'il en retournait."

"-... Tss ." Il avais baissé la tête et détourné le regard vers un point inconnu

"- Tu devrais aller le voir ... "

"-Je n'est pas que sa a faire ! Il s'en était aller après avoir lâcher avec véhémence cette derniere phrase ."

_"Tu finiras par le regretter plus tard alors..."

#_#

**Pov Misaki.**

Je suis sortis, mais sortis pourquoi faire ? Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'ai seulement sentis le besoin de le faire, alors je l'ais fait. Je suis assis , assis dans un parc a penser, penser a lui , a nous , a mes souvenirs que je voulais oubliés mais que je n'est pu me réssoudre a le faire . Je savais, je savais qu'il partirait ce jours là son comportement était trop étrange, même pendant le mois précédent son départ il lui arriver d'avoir des saûts d'humeure pour une raison qui m'échappais déjà a l'époque et qui continue aujourd'hui. Je croyais savoir la raison de son départ mais c'était faux, je ne la savais pas je m'étais trompé comme toujours, il m'as mentit je le savais oui je savais qu'il mentait mais je n'est pas voulus y penser , j'avais oublié , oublié ce souvenir ...

Flash back:

_"Oy ! Saru qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Il sursauta et ce retourna vers lui , un sourire étrange sur le visage , une sorte de peur , de tristesse ... Il n'aurais su dire quoi a ce moment précis il n'y avais pas trop accordé d'importance ce disant que ce n'étais juste qu'une impréssion de sa part.

_"Ha ... Misaki ... Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tôt ...'' Il détourna le regard et arréta aussitôt ce qu'il était en train de faire . Misaki lui le dévisagea avec ce regard meurtrier et hurla:

_"Ne m'appelle pas MISAKI, crétin de SARU ! " Saruhiko le regarda et souris, un sourire qui ne saurait avoué rien d'autre que la déchéance dans laquelle il n'allait pas tardé a sombrer. Misaki l'avait plus ou moins remarquer et ce tenta a lui demander ;

_''Saru, quelques choses ne vas pas ?" Celui ci l'avait fixé quelques instants puis lui avait seulement répondu avec détachement:

_''Ne t'inquiète pas, tout vas bien Misaki ... Ces la dernière fois."

_''Hn ? Saru, tu as dit quelque chose après mon prénom ?" il c'était rapproché de lui pour lui demender avec curiosité , ce qui n'avais pas échappé au jeune homme en face de lui, leurs visages a quelques millimètres, tellement près et pourtant si loins, un espace qui serais tellement aisée de combler, cette proximité entre eux avais soudain données des idées peu catholique a Fushimi qui éssayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de cacher sa gènes et son ... Envie . Misaki lui c'était contenté de lui redemender en collant encors plus son corps a celui de Fushimi a croîre qu'il éssayer de le tenter et celui ci ne pouvant s'en empécher avais simplement pris la nuque de Misaki le rapprochant de son visage , leurs souffles qui s'entremélaient , leurs lèvres qui se frollaient un frisson mal contenue du rouquin, et puis ... Seulement le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre , Fushimi ce rendant compte de ce qu'il allait commêttre c'était très vite séparé de celui ci dans un brusque mouvement de recul et était aussitôt sortie de la pièce sous le regard incrédule de Misaki .

Fin du Flash Back.

Je suis rentré chez moi peu de temps après avoir repensé a ce souvenir que j'avais oublié, j'ai aussitôt posé mes affaires les méttant soigneusement dans un coin approprié, et les y laissant, après sa je me suis dirigé vers ma salle de bain, prendre une douche et en suis resorti habillé d'un simple panta-court noir ample et d'un tee-shirt qui m'arrivais a mi-cuisse mais lorsque je m'était dirigé vers mon lit, j'entendis la sonnerie stridente de la porte. Je m'étais soudain figé , qui aurait pu passer a une heure aussi tardive , bon il n'était que 21h00 mais tout de même un minimum de respect pour les personnes qui dorment déjà a cette heure, j'allas donc ouvrir la porte de manière très peu enchanté , et le vue lui sur le pas de la porte ce tenant les cotes a l'aide de sa main droite ce qui me surprenais , il était replié sur lui même ce qui m'avais d'ailleur tellement choqué de le voir si faible et fragile a cet instant que je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était déjà entré chez moi , je me tenais toujours devant la porte surpris puis je m'était ressaisi m'était retourné en sa direction et l'avait regardé avec une colère non dissimulé ou alors très mal et lui avais demendé:

''-Qu'est ce que tu vient foutre içi ? Celui ci ne répondit rien alors je surenchérie. Sa ne t'as pas suffit ce que tu as déjà fait par le passé t'en veut plus ces sa ? Et avant même que je ne puisse continuer celui ci s'écroula sur le sol , quelques gouttes rouge vermillons qui commencais déjà a perlaient sur le sol dur de mon salon ou quelque rayons lunaire venait éclairer cette pièce a peine éclairer par la faible lueur de l'ampoule , formant quelques instant après une flaque de sang de taille moyenne .

#_#

**Pov Saruhiko.**

Je me suis réveillé avec une extrème lenteur essayant avec mal de me redresser en me callant entre l'oreiller et le mur, je regardais étrangement cette petite pièce au allure sombre, ces murs peint en gris et blanc, les fenètres fermés, la lumière du jour qui avais du mal a passer seul un faible rayon avais réussi a filtré jusqu'a moi les autres c'étaient très vite estompés dans l'obcurité de cette pièce, la porte a demie-ouvert , un bureau, une penderie et c'était tout ce qu'il y avait, cette pièce n'était en rien encombré de choses futiles et superflux, elle ressemblait a n'importe quelle chambre banal.

Mais bien vite plusieurs pensées m'avaient traversé l'esprit pourquoi , comment, et surtout qui ... Pourquoi était je là , dans ce lit couvert de blessure, avec un bandage recouvrant le bas de mon torse jusqu'au haut. Comment était je arrivé là ? Et puis Qui m'avait soigné, et recueilli ?

Mais la plus étrange fut tout de même qui était je ? Je n'en avais absolument pas la moindre idée, je l'ignorais jusqu'a mon prénom , je ne savais rien de moi hormis deux noms qui revenait sans cesse m'assailler dans ma tête , c'était Mikoto et Misaki , je ne pouvais les oubliers pourquoi je n'en savais rien mais ils avaient l'air important, tellement important pour moi , je ne le comprenais pas mais cela ne m'empécher pas de le ressentir au fond de moi .

Je savais pertinament au fond de moi que si j'apprenais qui était je et ce que j'était je le regretterais amèrement. C'était comme si, que d'avoir oublié tout sa avait était une chance pour moi, une renaissance . Je ressentais une étrange impression face a mes souvenirs dantan perdu, mes souvenirs était tel des couteaux sous ma gorge près a me coupers a la moindre erreur ou faux pas que j'aurais l'audace de commaître . J'avais peur, peur de savoir, de me reconnaître , mais surtout de me souvenir, je savais que mes souvenirs n'était pas aussi joyeux que ce que je voulais bien le croire et le penser , non c'était tel des poignards enfoncés dans le creux de ma poitrine, qui ne céssait jamais de s'enlever pour mieux se replanter a l'intérieur ...

Soudain prit au dépourvu j'entendie le bruit de la porte grinçer, je sursauta brusquement et releva les yeux vers cette personne, mais peut être n'aurais je pas dû a ce moment car plusieurs sentiment et image était soudain venue m'assailler et c'était imposé d'eux même a mon esprit, de la peur, de la tristesse, de la jalousie, mais surtout le désespoir d'un amour perdu certainement ... Je n'aurais sû bien définir ces sentiments mais ce qui était certain c'est que j'avait mal , terriblement mal mais je fis comme si de rien était et souris, un sourire faux, et tellement hypocrite , ce même sourire que j'avais sans cesse pris l'habitude de revétir a toute occasion et situation qui m'aurais pris au dépourvu parant ainsi toute blessure inutile qui me serais infligé ou du moins ne serais ce qu'en apparence. L'homme en face de moi l'avais bien vue mais ne dit rien, il fit comme si il n'avait rien vue puis commença a me demender d'une voix froide, et sèche:

_''Qu'est ce que tu veut exactement ?'' Je reste surpris face a cette question pour le moins direct , je le regarde quelques instant et répète avec détachement.

_"Ce que je veut ?'' un rire plein de sous entendu cétait échappé. "Je n'en ais pas la moindre idée , tu m'en vois navré , mais j'ai oublié.''

Celui ci me dévisagea du regard et retorqua avec une haine très mal dissimulé essayant de ce contenir comme il le pouvait:

_''Tu te fous de moi ? Tu vas me dire que tu as oublié la raison de ta venue içi ? Et après sa seras quoi que tu ne te souviens pas qui tu est ?''

_"Tout a fait'' J'avais dit sa avec un sourire magnifique , voyant sa tête j'avais tout de suite penser , qu'il avais penser a coup sur que je me fouttais de lui, et sa ne manqua pas:

_''...Mais oui bien sur, ces vraies je te crois , tu as tout a fait raison'' a cette remarque je resta surpris mais cependant il finit très vite par ajouter en hurlant quelques minute plus tard. ''Ce n'est pas parce qu tu vas trouver la premiere excuse qui te passe par la tête que celle ci va être crédible ! Alors arrête de te fouttre de moi, et dit moi la vérité !''

**Fin Pov Saruhiko.**

**Pov Misaki**

_''Mais ces la vérité, quel intéret aurais je a te mentir ? Dit moi ? '' Demenda t-il intrigué a son interlocuteur , qui lui ne put pas vraiment ajouter quoi que ce soit face a cette remarque pour le moins étrange ...

_"Tch, si tu m'as mentis, tu le regretteras ! Par contre pour être sur je voudrais que lorsque tu retrouveras la mémoire, tu me dises la cause de ton départ, et la je voudrais la vraies vérité pas celle que tu veut bien me servir sur un plateau d'argent a ton bon vouloir, ou pour t'arranger ! Ai je était clair, ... Sa-ru-hi-ko ?" il avais prononcé se prénom en n'oubliant surtout pas d'appuyer sur chaque syllabe partagé entre le sérieux et l'ironie de la situation .

Celui ci l'avais regardé, et avais noté qu'il devait s'apeller Saruhiko, d'ailleurs cela lui rapella ces 2 prénoms étrange qui tournait sans cesse en boucle dans sa tête, comme il devais le connaître , il devait savoir, savoir qui il était ... Alors il aquiesca mais demenda de manière légèrement anxieuse:

_"Hum, euh j'aimerais savoir , si tu connais Mikoto, et Misaki," celui ci avais l'air surprit de sa question , mais malgrés tout il continua maintenant qu'il avais demendé pourquoi s'arréter en si bon chemin ? '' Parce que ces deux noms ne cesse de tourner en boucle dans mon esprit, et sa me ... Trouble" finit il par avouer ...

A la fin de sa phrase le jeune homme ne put s'empecher de dire avec dégout:

_''Mikoto est l'homme qui t'as tendu une main secourable quand tu était dans la misère mais toi aux lieus de le remercier tu l'as seulement ... Trahis, et pas que lui tu as trahis tout le monde, tout ceux qui t'avais aidé pour un prétexte pour le moins stupide qu'ai la puissance ...'' Saruhiko le regarda avec beaucoup de mal , il avait du mal a soutenir ce regard qui l'accusait, il le savait bien, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du lui demender mais il n'avais put s'y empecher, d'ailleur l'homme en face de lui poursuivie:

_''De toute manière partout ou tu iras sa seras toujours la même chose ... Le même refrain, tu ne fait qu'attirer le malheure ou que tu aille , il aurait mieux value que tu ne vives pas, que tu n'éxiste pas, et tu ces quel est mon seul regret ? Ces de t'avoir connu, t'avoir connu a était la pire chose qui me sois arrivé !" Quand il ce rendit compte de ces paroles il s'en voulut , ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurais voulut dire, mais c'était trop tard c'était dit, le mal était déjà fait et il le regretais déjà en voyant les prunelles de Saruhiko s'écarquilla de surprise, il nota d'ailleurs qu'il souriais étrangement , c'était ce même sourire qu'il avait fait ce jour là précedent son départ. C'est a ce moment qu'il ce rendit compte que peut être avait il vraiment tout oublier...Tout ce qu'il aurais voulu lui dire a ce moment c'était que ce n'était qu'un putain de batard égoïste, et égocentrique qui ne pensais cas lui mais qui malgrès tout restait quelqu'un d'idiot qui ne réflechisais jamais a ce qu'il faisait agisant au jour le jour ... Voilà ce qu'il aurait plus ou moins voulut dire mais les mots avais dépassé sa pensé ... C'est le son de la voix de Saruhiko qui le sorti de ses pensées:

_"Je vois ... Et qui ai Misaki ? " sa voix tremblais il le remarqua mais ne fit aucun commentaire ce contentant de répondre a la question :

_"Je... Je ne sais pas ..." Il mentait , mais ce n'était que pour mieux se protéger, si il mentait ce n'était pas par envie, non c'était parce qu'il avait déjà assez fait de dégats comme sa chez Saruhiko , même en s'excusant il savait très bien comment il allait réagir il lui dirait certainement que ce n'était pas la peine et qu'il avais certainement raison ...

Fin pov Misaki.

**Fin du 1 et chapitre .**


End file.
